


Hiding In Plain Sight

by Phoenix_Falls



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Brief mention of Fiona Duncan/Emily Prentiss, Coitus Interruptus, F/F, Mentions of Willifer past, One Shot, Smut-adjacent, s/D dynamic-adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Falls/pseuds/Phoenix_Falls
Summary: Prompt from tumblr using the ship/sentences: "Jemily ❝ have you ever considered the idea that maybe, this world doesn’t revolve around you & your problems? ❞ and if you want to write some more ❝ I feel like I should be shocked that you two had sex there, but I’m not anymore. ❞"





	Hiding In Plain Sight

JJ knew they had been getting careless. Teetering on being obvious, really. It wasn’t like people didn’t know that she and Emily had a past that wasn’t quite in the past, but as far as she knew, no one except Garcia knew that she and Will had split up six months ago and she and Emily had been dating exclusively ever since. JJ didn’t _think_ they were being obvious, but then again, she _did_  work around the world’s best profilers. 

Until Emily had “died” they actually hadn’t so much as kissed, though they both wanted to, they were both scared. Scared of what they could ruin, scared of what they could have...but when they had been confronted with the harsh reality of actually losing each other, all that fear went away. JJ would partially always love Paris because it was the city where she and Emily discovered each other, but part of her would always hate the City of Lights too because she had had to watch the woman she loved walk away, maybe forever. 

When Emily came back from the dead, she had come clean with Will about what she’d been doing in Paris and to her shock, he seemed relieved. He’d said that he knew she’d slept with someone else and that whoever it was, it was more than sex and he couldn’t figure out who, if not Emily who was supposed to be dead. When she and Will had first started seeing each other, he’d been jealous of Emily, but had come to the understanding that if he wanted JJ to be happy, truly happy, Emily was necessarily part of that happiness and that was fine by him and according to Emily, she was happy as long as JJ was happy.

Everything shifted when Emily came back for good though. JJ had never really had a problem with compersion in relationships before, but when Emily came back and started dating her ex, Fiona Duncan again, JJ felt the unfamiliar sting of jealousy. She had hated it, had fought it, had tried to deal with it by distancing herself from her new unit chief with horrible consequences. Everyone sensed the change in her immediately, it wasn’t until even Michael, a toddler, would look up at her with big, sad eyes and ask “Mumma, what wrong?” that she and Will had sat down and had the hardest discussion of their relationship which resulted in its end. 

That same night after talking to Will, JJ had showed up at Emily’s townhouse at three in the morning, heart in hand, to see if the brunette still wanted the same things she did. The only one who had questioned her improved mood and how it coincided suspiciously with Emily’s improved mood and how Fiona never seemed to be around anymore, was Garcia. They had to tell her, not just because she’d basically figured it out on her own, but she’d always been “Team Emily” when it came to JJ. And JJ had to admit,in her heart, she had been too.

Before, it had been easy to hide their relationship. Emily had been in London and no one thought it odd that she took regular trips to see her friend, or that they stayed in touch so much. Even when Emily had first come back, it hadn’t been that hard to hide it. The shared looks, the casual touches, the tension between them, it had been a part of their relationship before, when they were just friends too. Any questions about the nature of their interactions which had been brought up by Tara and Matt had quickly been assuaged by the others who confirmed “that’s just how they are.”

But they were getting complacent lately. Careless. Several times, they had almost accidentally answered the other’s phone at some ungodly hour where they couldn’t easily hand-wave an excuse for. Henry had gone right back to using the nickname for Emily he’d had since he was an only child: “momem” though JJ and Will had cautioned him against using it around any of his BAU Aunts and Uncles, Michael was still too young for that and had taken to calling Emily momem as well. Luckily, his speech development was still in the toddler stage and it came out as “memem” which was easily played off as his baby tongue trying to grasp Emily’s name. 

When Tara had invited JJ to a Girls Night, JJ had nearly blown their cover by admitting that was perfect because it was Will’s weekend with the boys. Tara had raised a well sculpted brow in response to the very divorcée turn of phrase and JJ had had to cover herself quickly by proclaiming that Will and the boys had a “just guys” weekend sometimes to give her a break. Luckily, she had accepted that excuse without any suspicion, but they were constantly cutting it close. 

It was why she knew they certainly shouldn’t have been having sex in Emily’s office. Granted, it was hard to think rationally with Emily panting and red-faced like that but some dim part of JJ’s mind not overcome with a prurient haze claimed that it would be okay because it was after hours. But that was a very dim part of her brain. She was more preoccupied with having pressed Emily’s front against the wall of her office, her face turned to the side, still wearing her blouse but sans underwear and slacks, legs spread, while JJ worked her over with skilled fingers of her left hand while she had fisted a handful of silky black hair in her right and was tugging on it almost painfully in time to the thrusts of her fingers. 

Emily’s hands were pushing fruitlessly against the wall on either side of her head, clenching and unclenching her fists in an effort to keep from reaching back for JJ, all because the blonde had told her to. Most people would have pegged Emily, for all her Alpha Female bravado, as a more dominant partner and most of the time, most people would have been right. But JJ knew that Emily trusted her implicitly. Trusted her enough to let go of her need to control things. It made JJ feel powerful to have that trust, to know that she could undo the articulate, poised, detached Emily Prentiss into a quivering mass of want. 

Forgetting herself for a moment, Emily reached her lefthand behind her to try and find more skin to skin contact with JJ causing the blonde to tsk her disapproval, yanking back on the handful of hair she had in her grip and pressing the taller woman into the wall roughly with her forearm. Emily groaned needily and put her hand back to the wall so fast it caused a loud thud.

JJ hummed her approval into the ear that her girlfriend didn’t have pressed to the wall. “Good girl, Em.” she cooed, her voice low and thick with her own arousal. She tugged on Emily’s earlobe with her teeth when the brunette mewled in response.

“Jennifer, _please_.” Emily managed to stutter out between heaving breaths, eyes squeezed shut.

“Have I told you,” JJ murmured, kicking Emily’s ankle lightly to widen her stance. “How much I love it when you call me Jennifer?” without waiting for a response, she quickened her pace. “I know you’re almost there,” she whispered, her voice ragged with want. “But you’ve got to hold on until I say so, do you understand?” When Emily made no move to quell her low moaning, JJ tugged her hair and pressed her forearm into her back again. “Do you understand?” she repeated, her tone firm. She nipped the side of Emily’s neck when the brunette nodded against the wallpaper. “Good girl.”

Emily opened her eyes and turned her glazed gaze as far over her shoulder as she could making a clear attempt to say something to JJ who raised an eyebrow in question but refused to slack her pace. Before Emily could say anything, there was a knock on her office door causing JJ to jump back as if she had been electrocuted and Emily to whimper at the sudden loss of contact before the cause registered in her brain and she scrambled around for her pants and underwear.

“Hang on, I’m on the phone!” Emily called out, wincing at how raspy her voice sounded.

JJ, who was perched nonchalantly on Emily’s desk, watched her girlfriend interestedly while she stuck her slick fingers in her mouth to clean them off. “On the phone?” JJ hissed, removing her fingers and grabbing tissues from the box next to her on the desk to wipe her fingers off. “How am I supposed to explain why I’m in here while you’re on the phone _after hours_?”

“Have you ever considered,” Emily replied, her tone panicked as she searched around her office for where her underwear could have possibly gone. “The idea that maybe, this world doesn’t revolve around you and your problems?”

JJ snickered, unbothered by the tone as Emily gave up the search for her undergarments and tugged her pants on, coming around to sit at her desk and shoo the blonde off of it. JJ slid off the desk and studied the bookcase to try to hide the laugh as Emily picked up the phone to pretend she’d been talking on it. It was a good thing too, because she spotted Emily’s lost underwear half covering a framed picture of the Eiffel Tower. She managed to grab the red lacy material and whirl around, hiding it behind her back just as Emily called for whoever it is to come in as she put the phone down.

Tara Lewis opened the door halfway and leaned in, looking back and forth between Emily and JJ before asking, “am I interrupting something?” in an amused tone. She stepped further into the room when JJ shook her head vigorously and Emily said “nope” in a strained voice before clearing her throat.

“What are you still doing here?” Emily asked.

Tara shrugged and held up a file. “I got those custodial reviews from the other day and I wanted your consult.”

“Oh! Right.” Emily replied, clearly having forgotten about them. “Just leave them here and I’ll get them back to you tomorrow by close of business day.”

Tara nodded and dropped the file indelicately on the desk. “I’m meeting Garcia for drinks, you guys are more than welcome? You both look like you could blow off a little steam honestly.”

“Yep!” JJ said, a little too chipper, a little too much like she hadn’t been doing anything untoward. She stepped sideways so she was behind Emily’s desk and dropped the underwear on the floor, discreetly kicking it under the desk while her girlfriend cleared her throat and got up, collecting her things.

“Yeah, I could go for a drink.” Emily admitted, trying not to grimace. “Or five.”

“That’s the spirit!” Tara declared, waiting on the walkway for her colleagues. “You know,” she said thoughtfully, trotting down the stairs after the other two women exited and closed the door. “I feel like I should be shocked that you two had sex there, but I’m not anymore judging from stories Penelope has told me.” she glanced behind her when she didn’t sense JJ and Emily following her, both women had a deer in the headlights look which made her laugh. “Relax,” she explained. “Garcia only told me because I figured it out and asked her about it. You two? _So_  not as subtle as you think you are.”

“Dually noted.” Emily muttered once she regained her ability to speak and move again, shooting a glare at JJ who burst out into relieved giggles.


End file.
